The present invention relates to a roller skate, and particularly a three wheel-driving roller skate in which three rollers are arranged in a line.
Heretofore, various constructions of roller skates have been known. Most of such conventional roller skates have the construction wherein bearings are displaced at the front and rear of bottom plate of a skate shoe, respectively, and two pairs of rollers are rotatably mounted on respective roller shaft journalled to said bearings. As a skater changes the skating direction or sharply turns during skating, rollers are laterally inclined, thereby causing them to contact with side surfaces of bearing plates or said bearing plates and ends of roller shafts to contact with a ground. Due to such contact, severe friction occurs, which results in adversely reducing the skating speed. In the above-mentioned construction of skate, it is also difficult to provide an easy conversion of the skating direction, because the roller surface contacting with the ground is wide. Where the ground is not level, the skater is subject to severe vibration and impact, because the roller has not a cushion. This causes a harmful side effects of the body of skater. All forward and rearward rollers are disposed vertically below the bottom plate of skate shoe. Where the roller has a large diameter, accordingly, the stability of skating is lost. As a result, it is needed to use a roller of small diameter. Since this is a factor of limiting a skating speed, however, the skater can not feel, during skating, a lightness and comfortness as felt in an ice-skating.